Unbreakable Bonds
by Sha-nay-nay rocks
Summary: It's hard for the lab rats to imagine a life without their bionic siblings. But now that a new threat puts the fate of the entire world at risk they must learn what it means to make sacrifices and what it takes to save not only their family but the entire human race.


Chapter 1.

Chase was not expecting the place to blow up. He may be the smartest man in the world but he still couldn't predict the future. He definitely did not see the building he had sent Bree into exactly 15.69 seconds ago would explode.

Time seemed to stop as the building burst out and engulfed everything around it in flames. Chase could hear Adam screaming Bree's name but he sounded like he was miles away. He was vaguely aware of a scream ripping its way out of his throat.

Adam dragged himself to his feet and ran over to pull Chase off the ground. "We have to go find Bree!" Adam yelled but the quiver in his voice made it obvious he already knew there was nothing to find. The building looked seconds away from completely collapsing. If they went in there they would definitely not make it out. "Chase what are you waiting for we have to get her!"

"Adam stop Bree's not coming out." Chase sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. I've already thought of every possible way she could have escaped and none of them end in her alive."

Adam shook his head. He looked angry. "How could you be thinking like that right now. I don't care about you stupid statistics Bree is coming out of that stupid lab. She has been through so much a stupid rescue mission isn't going to stop her. It's Bree." Adam looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Chase put a hand on his shoulder and tried his hardest not to let his fear show. "We will do everything we can to save her." He said trying to sound hopeful and determined.

"Chase! Chase!" Mr. Davenport yelled into his earpiece. "What happened? Are two ok? Where's Bree. Did everyone make it out of the lab?" Chase sucked in a long shakey breath.

"Mr. Davenport! Bree went in to get everyone out but the whole place exploded. She hasn't come out yet." Chase rushed as many words as he could into about ten seconds and he prayed Mr. Davenport would have a solution to everything.

Chase could hear Mr. Davenport suck in a sharp breath. "Chase I.. I don't know..." Davenport trailed off. "Wait a second! Chase her GPS signal is still up. She has to still be alive. Her chip is still working and in tact which means for the time being her heart has to still be beating."

That was all Chase needed to hear. He turned toward Adam, "Come on," He said, "We're going in." Adam's face was a mask a of determination as he started in. As soon as they reached the building Adam ripped the first door he saw off it's hinges. Chase used his force field to block them from the flames and Mr. Davenport navigated them through the lab towards where he tracked Bree.

"Ok guys take a right down this hallway and the signal is coming from inside the next room." Mr. Davenport instructed them. Adam ripped the door opened and they walked inside. Chase immediately knew that it was where the explosion started from. The entire room had been destroyed and everything inside had been turned to rubble. It seemed impossible that Bree could be in this room and alive.

They continued to rummage through what remained of the destroyed room. Chase was digging through the remains of what might have once been a couch when he heard Adam yell his ran over to help him but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the gruesome scene in front of him.

Adam had found what was left of their sister. Bree was lying curled into a ball underneath half of the refrigerator . She was hardly recognizable underneath the blood, bruises, and burns. A pool of blood was forming underneath her but chase could still see her chest rising and falling with every struggled breath she took.

There was something small and silver in Bree's left hand. Chase was about to grab it when the entire building shook. "Come on Chase we have to get out of here." Adam yelled scooping Bree into his arms and racing towards the door.

Chase ran after Adam towards the exit as fast as he could. The only thought on his mind was to get Bree out of the building and to help as soon as possible. He ran ahead and did his best to protect them from falling debris with his force field but a chunk of ceiling hit Adam in the shoulder. Chase was sure he would drop Bree but Adam kept moving not even glancing at the gash on his shoulder. The door was getting closer and Chase could already see the sunlight pouring in. They were so close.

Chase ran outside into the parking lot and when he turned back he realized Adam was struggling to run but he was limping and it was slowing him down. Chase looked towards the building which was collapsing in on its self right over Adam and Bree and with his last burst of strength Chase used his Molecular Kinesis to support the ceiling above Adam. It was way heavier than what Chase was used to but with some unknown strength Chase managed to keep the ceiling above Adam from falling when everything else collapsed.

The second Adam ran through the doorway and he and Bree were safe Chase let go of the ceiling with a final pained grunt. He and the ceiling both came crashing towards the ground as everything around him turned black.

_ Chase woke up confused. He didn't remember going to sleep in his capsule. He was sure he remembered an explosion and then ... the mission. How could he have forgotten the mission?

Adam stumbled into the lab with a boot on his foot. By the way he was tripping Chase could tell he hadn't figured out to how walk with it yet. "Adam! Adam! Where's Bree?" Chase shouted trying to run over but he was stopped short by a sharp pain in his head. "Ugh, what happened?" he groaned.

"After you saved Bree and I you totally blacked out. Mr. Davenport said you put so much pressure on your chip he was surprised your head didn't blow off. But I thought it was pretty awesome you held up the entire ceiling!" Adam explained.

Chase's eyes widened. He still had trouble opening heavy door sometimes there was no way he could of lifted the whole ceiling. But then again sometimes he felt like he could do anything necessary when it came to saving his family. "Wait! Adam, where's Bree? IS she ok? Why wasn't she in her capsule?" He rambled.

Adam looked at the almost nervously the back at Chase. His eyes stared at Chase's mouth trying to avoid eye contact. There was something he didn't want to tell Chase. "She's still alive but Davenport has her hooked to all these wires and she won't wake up. I don't think its looking to good."

Chase sighed. "I don't get it with force of that blast her body should've been blown apart. She should be dead because I sent her into a building that wasn't safe. She was following my orders and she could've been killed." He had always love being team leader. He was busy, he was self assure, and the role fit right along with his ego. Never once had being the leader felt like such a burden.

"Chase, me and Bree would jump off a cliff if you told us to. We trust you with our lives because you've never given us a reason not to. There were civilians in there and or job is to save people. You sent Bree into save them because that's your job." Adam told him and Chase was sure he had never heard Adam sound so smart. He knew exactly what to say.

They were about to go in for a cool bro hug type thing when Mr. Davenport came into the room. His eyes were blood shot and there were huge bags under them. " Good your awake," he said to Chase. "Breeds stable. She's still unconscience but you can go see her if you want." Mr. Davenport headed towards the elevator.

"Come on she's in here," Adam said heading towards the healing room behind the lab. Bree was lying on the bed in the corner. They only used this room for severe injuries but it was basically their bionic hospital it was used for what capsule couldn't fix.

Chase couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her. She looked just about dead. There were burns covering her left arm and leg, her mid section was covered in heavy bandages, and her face was covered in bruises. "What happened to her face." Chase wonder out loud. It looked like she had been in a fight.

"We don't know for sure but Davenport thinks someone else must of been in the lab she went into." Adam said.

Chase thought about it. The call they had gotten was about scientist who thought the government lab he worked at had been infiltrated. "Wait when I scanned the building it was stable. And Bree was in there for kind of a long time. She must of run into trouble." Chase was getting at something. "What if the whole mission was a setup."

Adam looked confused. Well Adam looked confused a lot but this time he seemed to really be thinking about it. "Chase, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Whoever blew that place up must have known we were going to be there. They were planning it." Chase told him. He was getting somewhere. "We have to tell Davenport."

Adam was already running out the door. Chase stayed with Bree. He decided he never wanted to leave her alone again. "Bree," he said walking closer to her, "We are going to find whoever did this to you. And it would be nice if we had you by our side when we do. I can't see me and Chase alone getting much done without you. We need you."

"Chase! What is it!" Mr. Davenport yelled running towards him Leo and Adam hot on his heels.

" Mr. Davenport we think the mission was a setup. The building was safe when I sent Bree in and then she was in there for over fifteen seconds. I've never seen Bree take more than two seconds to clear out a building. And that one wasn't even big." Chase took a deep breath. Davenport seemed to be considering everything. "Someone had to have been waiting for us. And they attacked Bree."

"I can't believe this," Mr. Davenport muttered. "But it all adds up."

Leo scratched his head. "How did she even manage to survive the blast? It was obviously meant to kill her."

"When she came back she had my shield device in her hand," Davenport said. "It's like your force field, Chase. The device emits an impenetrable shield that can block anything but only for so long. Bree must have used it to block herself from the blast." Chase didn't like to admit it but sometimes Bree was really smart.

Adam shook his head angrily. "How could somebody do this to Bree? She went in there to save lives it's not fair that now she has to pay for it! All we ever do is save people and nobody ever thanks us!" Adam yelled. He seemed like he was on the verge of tears.

He put a hand on Adam's shoulder, "We are going to find who did this to her." Adam nodded. "But we need her help. Our number one priority right now should be getting her to wake up."

"Ok well what's our number two priority because I'm awake." said a voice from behind Chase. He ripped around to see that Bree had woken up. Relief filled his veins at the sight of her.

Everybody had crowded around Bree staring at her in complete shock when finally Adam broke the silence. "Ok who else is ready to kick some serious booty."

 **I know that seemed a bit over dramatic sorry I'm trying to take this some where.**

 **And yes as the story goes on I do promise there will be more Leo and Adam will get dumber.**

 **But I hoped you liked it.**

 **\- Sha-Nay-Nay**


End file.
